magifandomcom-20200222-history
Scheherazade
Scheherazade (シェヘラザード, Sheherazādo) is one of the 4 Magi in the current era. It is revealed she has lived for over 200 years supporting the Laem Empire as a Great Priest. Appearance As someone who is over 200 years old, she has the appearance of a young female. She has big, bright eyes long, blonde flowing hair with a tiara of grapes and vines on her head. She wears a a long white dress, that is tight around her shoulders. She has a wand longer than her body height with a crescent moon shape, a round center, and a pointed tip. Personality Scheherazade is a kind woman who cares about the people of the Laem Empire. She seems to be a pacifist, since she doesn't like gladiator fights. She is nice towards people and tries to make them smile, as shown when she pats Mu on his head and saying that she prefers him smiling. History When Sinbad was born, Scheherazade, Yunan, Matal Mogamett, and Gyokuen Ren felt it. They each make a comment about his already great power. For the past 200 years, Scheherazade has supported several generations of the Laem Empire's royalty and generals as the priest. Sinbad has stated that he once caught a glimpse of her. Plot Second Sindria Arc Before Scheherazade made an actual appearance, she was only talked about by Judal and Sinbad. World Exploration Arc Scheherazade was seen with Mu Alexius at the Laem Empire Colosseum watching Alibaba's fight. She is talking with Mu about why they came to the Colosseum, as she was interested in Alibaba. Mu explains to her that Magnoshutatt is interfering with her peace of the Laem Empire. Scheherazade apologized for making Mu worry. After Mu tells her that he wants to protect her and the people, she pats him on the head, telling that she prefers him if he smiles and declares that she will protect the Laem Empire. She then feels that in the Kou Empire, there is is another great abnormality. Magnoshutatt Arc She was seen talking to her subordinate, Titus Alexius, whom she dispatched into the Magnoshutatt Academy to investigate the anomalies. They talk about Aladdin, and she tells him to calm himself and that he must carry out his duty to protect the Laem Empire. The next day, Titus tells her what he saw in the city. She tells him that he can't get distracted by little things and must accomplish his mission soon. Days later when she senses a disturbance with Titus, she takes control of his body. She then greets Mogamett and introduces herself to him. She then asks Mogamett to have Magnoshutatt join Laem Empire and to return Titus to Laem, but he refuses both. She is then force out of Titus body and she tells Mogamett that she will remember it. The next days, She is talking with the three King Candidates of Laem Empire, Nerva Julius Caluades, Ignatius Alexius, and Mu Alexius. She tells them that they need to get Titus back before anything and that she is counting on Mu most of all. Abilities Scheherazade's type of magic and fighting style is currently unknown. As a Magi, however, she has near limitless Rukh/Magoi and knows how to use Bolg. Magic Wand She has a tall metal wand longer than her body height with a crescent moon shape, a round center, and a pointed tip. It is used to gather Magoi and attack with magic. Relationships Titus Alexius Titus is a subordinate to Scheherazade. He is her clone and in extension her herself and thus they share the same Magoi and she is able to take over his body for a short amount of time. Trivia *Her character is based off Scheherazade from the One Thousand and One Nights, as the narrator of the tales, and as Dunya's sister. *Scheherazade is the only Magi to not have one long braid. *Though Scheherazade's eyes are depicted as blue on the cover of Night 150, the color changes on the cover of Volume 15. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magi Category:Magician Category:Laem Empire